1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a signal combination circuit and a digital to analog conversion (DAC) circuit using the same.
2. Related Art
DAC circuits are circuits which convert a digital signal to an analog signal, and have been used in various semiconductor circuits or the like including semiconductor memories.
For stable and reliable operations in the DAC circuits, linearity of an out signal has to be guaranteed.